Amor divino
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: los humanos viven su día a día sin preocuparse más que por tener el dinero suficiente para subsistir o para sus gastos familiares, otros simplemente se preocupan por pequeñeces pero ¿Qué hay del mundo oculto que no podemos ver o no deseamos ver? y ¿Qué pasa con esas solitarias almas y sus problemas?... un review no hace mal a nadie... o eso creo


**Hola! kurogane-taichou live and reload XD especialmente con el ultimo manga de Naruto y que decir los finales de animes, por fin me pudeo poner al corriente con varios, y especialmente por haber encontrado tan buenos fics gracias feratomico :3 tu si sabes hacer buenos fics de D. Gray man y claro me refiero a los AlLena... aunque no te conosca otros XD... bueno sin mas les dejo esta pequeña historia que pensaba dejarla para el cumple de Hinata pero por falta de tiempo, especialmente porque la bendita idea vino a mi el mismo dia y no antes como queria ¬¬ pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca y ademas ya que esta terminada puedo continuar con mi vida... osea los OS y fics que me faltan . y hablando de eso, el epilogo de mi fic de Fairy tail estara listo el año que viene, pero espero ponerlo antes aunque no prometo nada, solo voy a 1/4 asi que puede que si, puede que no, lo mas seguro es que quien sabe XD**

**bueno ya basta de mi, ahora cuéntenme de ustedes, que opinan de mi?... digo de mi historia... mejor no digan que opinan de mi ¬¬ no acepto insultos... lean...**

* * *

**Amor divino.**

Dicen que en algunas ocasiones las grandes deidades ven al mundo humano en busca de algún acontecimiento o avance de interés que se hubieran desarrollado, también cuentan que en algunas ocasiones llegan a enamorarse de humanos con los cuales terminan en una relación con descendencia mitad mortal.

Algunos nunca lo saben, ni la pareja mortal, pero otros tienen que superar pruebas para poder borrar su parte mortal y vivir como verdaderos dioses, pero las pruebas nunca son fáciles y pueden durar años.

Las pruebas pueden llegar cuando menos lo esperan, pero por lo general es al pasar los quince años

— ¡Kyaa! —Gritó una joven de unos dieciséis años, de larga cabellera negro azulada, piel blanca algo magullada y ojos blancos — ¿Por qué a mi?, ¿Por qué hoy? —se lamentó la chica en el piso.

Detrás de ella una especie de gigante sin cabeza con un enorme garrote.

—No quiero morir sin haber amado —Se lamentó la chica antes de darse cuenta como el gigante estaba a punto de aplastarla y darle fin a su vida —Mamá. Ayuda —Susurró paralizada del susto.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto pero nunca llego.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos esperando ver al gigante paralizado o no verlo o tal vez ver a su madre frente a ella extendiéndole una mano diciéndole que todo estaba bien, en su lugar estaba una figura masculina, un rubio de marcas en sus mejillas similares a bigotes con sus ojos rasgados de un rojo intenso dándole un aire amenazante frente a él estaba ese gigante que casi la mata pero ahora tenía un enorme agujero en el pecho y ardía en llamas.

Volteó a verla y por instinto intentó alejarse pero el intenso dolor en su cuerpo se lo impidió.

—No te muevas, empeoraras esas heridas —Comentó el rubio con calma.

La joven volteó a verlo nuevamente pero esta vez sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y sus marcas ya no eran tan notorias, ahora sus facciones eran tranquilas.

_Es apuesto_.

Se sonrojó y rápidamente negó con su cabeza para olvidar esos pensamientos.

El rubio la tomo de la mano sin avisarle regresando el sonrojo a su rostro aun más intenso.

—No te preocupes, no te haré daño —Dijo al ver el desconcierto en su rostro, dio gracias que era de noche y la luna fue cubierta por una nube o de otro modo ¿Cómo explicaría su rostro encendido?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar el porque hacía todo eso sintió un calor agradable recorrerle por todo el cuerpo y sus heridas y fatiga fueron desapareciendo.

—Listo, siento si fui imprudente —Sonrió avergonzando a la pobre chica.

—G-gracias, n-no te preocupes —Agradeció sonrojada y con su vista fija en el piso.

— ¿De qué deidad eres hija? —Cuestionó el rubio de la nada.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Cómo? —

—Normalmente me toma unos segundos curar a los humanos pero cuando es algún ser sobrenatural tardo más —Explicó tranquilamente.

— ¿Cómo sabes qué no soy una demonio? —Cuestionó con calma.

—Porque no hay forma de que una chica tan linda sea demonio —Ahora si su sonrojo era algo que no se podía ocultar con nada —Y el aura que tienes es muy pura —

—G-ga-gracias —

_Perfecto Hinata, te debes ver como tonta por tartamudear tanto_.

Se recriminó a si misma.

—Y ¿Cómo te llamas? —Cuestionó el rubio —Lo siento, me llamo Naruto, Namikaze Naruto —Se presentó rápidamente.

Hinata lo vio confundida.

—Hi-Hinata, Hyuga Hinata —Se presentó.

Naruto se levantó extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

La tomó sonrojándose por el contacto con su mano.

—Déjame adivinar —Comenzó Naruto una vez de pie examinándola —Examen para ser una autentica deidad —Señaló rápidamente.

— ¿Eres adivino o un acosador? —Inquirió sorprendida — ¿N-no eres un acosador verdad? —Preguntó un poco temerosa.

El Namikaze rió.

—No, y con respecto a lo otro, lo que sucede es que yo también estoy en la misma situación —Sonrió de forma despreocupada.

¿Cómo podía sonreír de esa forma estando en la misma situación?, ella apenas un mes atrás supo toda la verdad de su origen y ahora estaba sufriendo por eso, ni la navidad pudo pasarla con su familia y ahora incluso su cumpleaños.

—Oye, n-no llores —Intentó consolar nerviosamente el rubio sin éxito alguno.

Naruto comenzaba a desesperarse, esa clase de cosas eran las que pésimo se le daban, su madre no era precisamente de las que caían de esa manera y su mejor amiga era un tanto bipolar por lo que siempre se animaba casi al instante pero esa chica no parecía ser igual, era diferente.

Hinata sollozaba, ¿Por qué ella?, no deseó nunca ser una diosa pero su familia sufría y todas sus esperanzas estaban en ella no tenia tiempo, de hecho ni siquiera debería estar llorando, no ahora, no aun, tenía que luchar y convertirse lo más rápido en una deidad para poder salvar a su padre, hermana y primo de un fatal desenlace.

—Hi-Hinata, ¡Mira! —Llamó el joven envolviéndose de pronto en una nube de humo desconcertando a la Hyuga —No estés triste, sonríe y dejare que me abrases y toques mis patitas —Propuso una tierna versión miniatura de un kyuubi levantando una patita.

La única reacción que Hinata pudo tener fue la de reír limpiando el resto de sus lágrimas.

— ¿Mejor? —Inquirió el mini zorro.

—Si, Gracias, Namikaze-kun —

—Hinata, se que no es fácil lo que pasa y no conozco tus razones pero se lo que se siente —Exclamó volviendo a su forma humana con el mismo proceso de antes —Yo. No me sentía a gusto con nadie, siempre supe lo que era, no era humano pero tampoco un dios estaba atrapado entre dos mundos diferentes y no era parte de ninguno de ellos, tuve amigos pero siempre oculte lo que era por miedo —Suspiró no sabiendo como continuar o notando que estaba hablando de algo que nunca creyó con una completa extraña.

Hinata bajo nuevamente su vista pensativa, era cierto, ella no era la única que pasaba por eso, había otros, otros como ella y Naruto, pero aun así.

—Yo tampoco fui muy sociable, siempre tartamudeando, callada y hasta miedosa —Suspiró recordando su infancia —Por eso cuando me dijeron quien era, que era, no lo podía creer y pensé que me jugaban una mala broma pero después de —También calló sin saber como continuar.

Naruto sonrió.

—No es fácil hablar de nuestros problemas ¿Eh? —Hinata sonrió tímidamente dándole la razón —Pero ya que técnicamente estamos en la misma situación ¿Qué te parece una propuesta? —

— ¿Propuesta? —

—Ambos buscamos la forma de ser dioses ¿Qué te parece si viajamos juntos para conseguirlo? —Propuso extendiendo su mano.

Hinata miro su mano indecisa.

—Acepto —Respondió con una sonrisa tomando la mano de él.

Y ahora un año después estaban en la misma situación, bueno casi la misma, Hinata no pudo soportar mucho y terminó contándole al rubio de la enfermedad que azotaba su pueblo natal y como mucha gente cercana a ella moría y si no hacia algo incluso su familia caería victima de esa plaga.

Dos días después Naruto sugirió cambiar de rumbo y terminaron en su pueblo donde fue él mismo quien uso su poder para curar a todos, al final terminó en su forma de zorro miniatura, posteriormente le explico que fue por excederse en el uso de sus poderes. Tanto la familia como el resto de los habitantes juraron eterna gratitud a pesar de que él decía que no quería nada a cambio.

Desde entonces ya no tenía prisa por volverse una diosa y resolver el acertijo necesario para lograrlo, lo único que esperaba siguiendo al rubio era verlo cumplir su meta, pero ahora que lo pensaba.

—Naruto-kun —Llamó al rubio quien volteó con varios fideos de ramen saliendo de su boca — ¿C-cómo era tu acertijo? —Hacia tiempo que no tartamudeaba estando a su lado.

El Namikaze ladeó su cabeza confundido.

—El acertijo para volverte un dios —Aclaró la joven.

— ¡Ah! Eso, ya lo resolví hace tiempo —Respondió confundiendo a la Hyûga.

— ¿Lo resolviste? Pero si tú —

—Aun no, se lo que tengo que hacer, pero es complicado Hinata —Contestó dejando el ramen a un lado.

— ¿Complicado? — ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—Mejor olvidemos el mío y concentrémonos en el tuyo, creo que nunca me lo has dicho —Le volteo la jugada.

—B-bueno el mío —Trago en seco le daba pena decirlo.

— ¿Si? —Incitó a continuar el rubio.

Hinata suspiró buscando tranquilizarse.

—Una flor tarda mucho en mostrar sus pétalos, no puede ver como es, solo dura unos instantes pero cuando alguien la ve puede encontrar algo especial, el botón es solo un capullo que espera el momento de abrirse y mostrar ese algo a quien merece verlo —Recitó el verso con los ojos cerrados, si los habría no tenía la certeza de haberlo dicho tan claro —Aun no entiendo lo que significa —Confesó cerrando sus ojos.

El rubio sonrió con sus parpados cerrados, hace mucho escuchó algo similar de su mejor amiga pero tampoco lo entendió hasta que ella se lo dijo.

_El amor florece ante nuestros ojos por un instante, si logras verlo en alguien más el capullo se abrirá, pero dependerá de ambos que no se marchite, ¿Entendiste?_

Naruto sonrío recordando esos tiempos.

Hinata lo veía confundida sin saber que hacer y para colmo sonrojada hasta la última parte de su rostro, no pudo darle un acertijo más claro y menos bochornoso.

—Amor —Dijo de pronto el rubio —Habla de amor, supongo que tu prueba era encontrar el amor —Dedujo el rubio.

— ¿Encontrar el amor?, pero ¿Cómo? —Ahora estaba más confundida que hace unos momentos.

—No lo se, verlo en alguien tal vez o juntando una pareja, ¿Eres pariente de cupido? —Inquirió.

_Para ver el amor, tienes que sentirlo Hinata._

Ahora recordaba esa frase de su madre y tenia sentido, pero ¿Cómo ver el amor?, ¿Qué era para empezar? Ella no lo sentía o ¿Si?

—Hinata —Llamó Naruto por quinta vez, suspiró tal vez fue demasiado.

—Sentir el amor —Murmuró de pronto —N-Naruto-kun ¿C-cómo se siente el amor? —Cuestionó de pronto.

Eso lo tomó desprevenido.

— ¿Eh?, yo, bueno —Balbuceó cosas in entendibles.

Sonrió de forma melancólica.

—Por su puesto —Murmuró levemente antes de salir de la habitación donde se encontraban.

_Tonta, obviamente no lo sabe, no hay forma de que lo sepa ¿Verdad?_

Once y quince de la noche y no parecía conciliar el sueño, sin importar que posición tomara era lo mismo y su mente solo lograba quitarle más el sueño, ¿Por qué Hinata tenía que preguntarle eso?, ¿Por qué precisamente a él le tocaba esa tortura?

Bufó exasperado al llegar al límite de su paciencia y salió de la cama dispuesto a enfrentarla.

Hinata se levantó de cama al escuchar como llamaban a su puerta, la verdad no era como que durmiera placidamente teniendo el mismo problema que su compañero de viaje.

Quien precisamente encontró al abrir.

—Naruto-kun ¿Qué? —

— ¿Quieres saber si se lo qué es el amor? —Cuestionó directamente interrumpiéndola y avergonzándola al mismo tiempo —Bien te lo diré o aun mejor —Finalizó tomándola de las mejillas para poder besarla.

La sorpresa, desconcierto y vergüenza no podían reflejarse más en el rostro de la joven Hyuga, un gran número de sensaciones invadieron su cuerpo sin identificar uno en claro.

Solamente fue capas de reaccionar cuando el rubio estaba por separarse siendo ella quien ahora lo abrazara para continuar con el beso.

Una marca similar a una flama se posó en su pecho derecho imposible de ver bajo sus ropas.

—Hi-Hinata. E-espera —Murmuraba Naruto entre besos al darse cuenta que ahora estaban cerca de la cama de la joven y varias prendas menos en sus cuerpos.

Hinata se separó decepcionada.

—Por su puesto —

—No es lo que crees —Exclamó sin saber que decir —Mira ya eres una deidad —Señaló la marca en su pecho ya que solo estaba en ropa interior.

Por acto reflejo se cubrió cohibida.

Naruto rió quedamente.

—No quiero esto Hinata —Esas palabras provocaron un agudo dolor en la chica —No de esta manera —

—Entiendo —

—No, no lo entiendes —Bufó sin saber como explicarse — ¿Recuerdas que te dije que sabía lo que tenía que hacer para ser una deidad? —

La Hyuga asintió.

— ¿Conoces la leyenda del Kyuubi? —Preguntó nuevamente.

—Más o menos, se dice que fe considerado el rey de los bijuu tras la gran batalla y también era una deidad de fuego —Relató con calma ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con lo otro?

—No es todo Hinata —Exclamó sonriendo irónico —Se dice que el Kyuubi cada vez que terminaba una lucha buscaba una doncella virgen disfrazándose de humano para seducirla y poseerla y el muy descarado aun lo hace —Murmuró molesto.

—No me digas que el es —

—No —Negó adivinando sus pensamientos —Es mi abuelo, Kurama, mi madre se llama Kushina y a diferencia de mi abuelo mi madre si se enamoro de mi papá —

—M-me alegro por ambos —Expresó sin saber que más decir.

Naruto suspiró.

—Pase por varias pruebas pero la última es la que más miedo me da —

Hinata lo vio sorprendida ¿Él?, ¿Tiene miedo?, ¿Tan peligrosa es esa ultima prueba?

—Tal y como mi abuelo tango que buscar una doncella virgen para poseerla y convertirme en un verdadero Kyuubi —Sonrió de manera mordaz.

Hinata tragó en seco, eso no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Ahora lo entiendes? No quiero hacer esto contigo, no porque no lo desee si no porque no quiero lastimarte —Y vaya que le costó controlarse con varias duchas de agua fría, le sorprendió no pescar una pulmonía.

Sintió la calida mano de la nueva diosa en su majilla que lo obligó a verla a sus orbes perlas.

—No vas a lastimarme Naruto-kun, confió en ti y si es necesario yo —

—No, no Hinata, no dejaré que hagas esto por mí —

La azabache lo calló colocándole su índice en los labios.

—Ha hecho mucho por mí, salvaste mi gente, me ayudaste a tener más fe en mi misma y siempre me has cuidado —

—Pero aun así no es justo que sacrifiques tu primera vez conmigo —

—No es sacrificio, Naruto-kun, lo haré con gusto —Acarició su mejilla bajándola lentamente —Es más, es lo que deseó —

Naruto estaba sorprendido pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando nuevamente sus labios estaban unidos.

Dejó de pensar en cualquier cosa y la recostó en la cama paseando sus manos por cualquier parte de su cuerpo usando los suspiros de Hinata como guía en su recorrido.

Abandonó su boca para atacar su cuello con besos, mordidas e incluso su lengua. Besó se clavícula y usando su lengua lentamente ascendió hasta su lóbulo el cual mordió arrancando un profundo suspiró en la azabache.

Hinata no era precisamente experta y lo único a lo que se dedicaba era tocar cada músculo de su cuerpo masculino, además de ser algo inconciente al estar perdida en el mar de sensaciones que Naruto le daba, no parecía para nada un principiante.

Apenas fue conciente del momento en el que Naruto le despojó de su penúltima prenda dejando sus pechos al descubierto, por acto reflejo los cubrió con sus brazos con su rostro cubierto de un rojo intenso.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, relájate —Susurró el rubio roncamente en su oído logrando erizar cada bello de su cuerpo.

Lentamente el Namikaze fue removiendo los brazos hasta dejar al descubierto sus senos con un bello botón rosa que no dudó en cubrir con su boca succionando y lamiendo con hambre mientras masajeaba el otro pecho en círculos.

La segunda mano soltó su agarre del brazo de Hinata para decender lenta y tortuosamente por su abdomen hasta llegar al centro de la chica donde comenzó a estimular por sobre la tela.

La Hyuga gimió al contacto pero el placer era tal que no era capaz de articular palabra, quería decirle lo vergonzoso que era ser tocada en ese lugar, lo bien que se sentía y también que no se detuviera.

Al sentir la tela húmeda encontró su oportunidad para pasar su mano por debajo y tocar directamente la zona, Hinata emitió una especie de chillido al sentir un dedo de Naruto adentrarse en ella.

—Na-Naruto —Articuló con voz chillona y un poco irreconocible.

El rubio sonrió.

—Aun no Hinata —Murmuró roncamente posando su vista en ella, nuevamente esa mirada inyectada en sangre pero esta vez no le provocó miedo como la primera vez si no deseo y lujuria —Apenas estamos comenzando —Sin decir más retiró la última prenda propia y ajena.

Nuevamente la vergüenza la invadió cerrando sus piernas, Naruto le sonrió en una muda petición antes de remover con lentitud sus piernas hasta colocar se rustro entre ellas.

—Na-Naruto-kun ¿Qué? —Un ronco gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir la boca y lengua del rubio jugar con su zona intima.

Instintivamente llevó sus manos a la cabeza del joven para profundizar el contacto y placer.

—Na-Naru… ¡Naruto, yo! —

El rubio se alejó de inmediato maravillándose con esplendida vista que era el tenerla en la cama completamente desnuda, respirando de forma agitada el subir y bajar de sus pechos y ese adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Hinata lo veía confundida, ¿Acaso dijo algo malo?

—Eres hermosa —Susurró antes de colocarse nuevamente sobre ella.

Tomando sus manos las colocó sobre sus hombros y acercó su boca nuevamente al oído.

—Si sientes dolor no dudes en hacer lo que gustes —Susurró antes de morder nuevamente su lóbulo.

No entendió al instante el que quería decir con eso pero lo comprendió segundos después cuando su miembro comenzó a entrar en ella.

El dolor era agudo y sus uñas no tardaron en clavarse a la piel de su amante hasta hacerlo sangrar.

— ¿Lista? —Murmuró al darse cuenta de que no entendió la primera advertencia.

Hinata asintió con algunas lágrimas retenidas.

Y sin esperar la penetró por completo. Las uñas de la azabache se clavaron aun más en su piel e incluso sus dientes cuando ella mordió su hombro.

Esperó unos momentos a que el dolor cesara en ella. En cuanto sus uñas y dientes dejaron su piel se sintió un poco más tranquilo, pero la excitación no había bajado, al contrario, pero sabía que debía controlarse, era su primera vez, de ambos pero para ella era doloroso y no quería lastimarla.

—C-continua —Murmuró con voz queda.

La beso comenzando a moverse lentamente tocando cada parte de su cuerpo para estimularla y ayudarle a que su dolor pasara lo más pronto posible.

En cuestión de minutos la habitación estaba inundada de gemidos, suspiros y gritos de placer de ambos amantes.

Naruto no paraba de alternar entre besos en labios, cuello y pechos de Hinata sin dejar de masajear estos últimos en ningún momento, eran suaves pero firmes. La inexperiencia de Hinata fue notoria al solo limitarse a corresponder los besos y acariciar el cuerpo masculino de quien se había enamorado, enredó sus piernas a la cadera del rubio por instinto sintiéndose inferior al no poder hacer más.

Un roncó gemido fue el anunciador del clímax para ambos cayendo en la cama para recuperar el aliento.

—Tal vez sea un poco tarde pero —Inició Naruto una vez que recuperó un poco de aire, Hinata no contaba con la misma resistencia — ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Por fin se lo había preguntado, aunque se reprendió mentalmente, eso debió haberlo hecho antes de…

_¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Di algo, rápido idiota!_

La respiración entrecortada aun no la dejaba hablar, la sorpresa y emoción no eran factores que la ayudaran mucho.

Solo pudo asentir sin poder articular nada, lentamente sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

—Duerme cariño, estoy seguro que mañana será un largo día —Besó su frente sin borrar la boba sonrisa de su rostro recordando algo importante que sus padres le contaron.

Su padre aun no era deidad cuando él y su madre lo concibieron, por su puesto al haberlo hecho su madre se volvió una kyuubi completa por lo que él también corrió con la suerte de ser parte mortal y ahora la historia casi se repite pero con otros protagonistas la única diferencia fue que ahora ambos eran dioses.

—Te amo Hinata —

—Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun —Murmuró medio dormida.

Naruto se sorprendió levemente pero sonrió ante la confesión de su novia.

—Que tiernos —Comentó melosamente una mujer de cabellera roja viendo a la pareja através de un espejo.

— ¿Deberíamos ir ahora a darles la buena noticia? —Cuestionó otra mujer similar a Hinata solo que con un tono berenjena en su cabello.

—No seas aguafiestas, no vez que están muy a gusto déjalos disfrutar hasta mañana —Regañó la otra mujer.

— ¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? —Inquirió la otra con algo de burla.

—No fastidies mujer —Masculló recordando como su padre se apareció frente a ella después de terminar y arruinarle el momento con su ahora esposo.

—Opino igual que Kushina, además es tu hija déjala descansar —Opinó un hombre idéntico a Naruto solo que sin sus marcas en las mejillas.

—Tiene razón mi sobrina se lo merece —Comentó otro hombre de cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color —En especial después de todo lo que pasé para juntarlos, si que fueron difíciles —

—Cupido-chan que bueno verte —Canturreó Kushina felizmente.

— ¿De verdad te da gusto? —Cuestionó feliz el azabache.

—Si —Asintió la mujer con las mismas energías —Ahora págame lo que me debes o no sales vivo de aquí —Amenazó con sus cabellos flotando en el aire asemejando la apariencia de nueve colas.

Cupido tragó en seco, olvidó la primera regla, siempre ten en mente la buena memoria de Kushina Uzumaki y su mal carácter.

La otra mujer suspiró pensando que eran caso perdido y volteó a ver a la otra pareja.

Sonrió derrotada, convivió muy poco con su pequeña en el pasado y ahora ya tenía quien cuidara de ella, era algo cruel pero se sentía feliz de verla tan contenta.

* * *

**una idea algo rara lo se, pero tengan en cuenta que ultimamente no escribía mucho, y el lemon no se como estuvo, no creo que me quedara bien, pero se los dejo a los criticos perver XD**

**sayo!**


End file.
